


Wicked Game

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imprisoned after the Blight, Anora takes advantage of Alistair's growing feelings in her bid for her freedom and the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

Alistair had felt oddly empty on the way back from Amaranthine. He knew he wasn't a Grey Warden anymore. He couldn't run off with his new friends, and newly wedded wife, to save the world once again. He had a duty to his country. 

It was strange travelling in an entourage, several servants ready to fulfill his every whim. The last time he had travelled across the country, he had slept on the cold hard ground, occasionally curled up with Elissa. He missed her already. It seemed oddly cruel that within a few months of their wedding she was already gallivanting around the countryside. Selfishly, he had hoped she would be satisfied at home, maybe even already expecting a child...

He shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind. He knew who he had married, he knew what he was getting into. He just wanted her home. 

They were not far from Denerim as they passed the Bellefont castle. Alistair ordered the party to stop and he got off his horse to look at the gates. It was an older Orleasian building, a large tower rising out of really a just a large estate. It had been Eamon's idea to imprison Anora here. His sense of irony, perhaps. He had assured Alistair she would be comfortable here and being a day's journey from the Capitol was hardly exiling her to the ends of the earth. Still. It seemed rather lonely. 

"We'll stay here tonight," Alistair ordered to his footman, "Have the steward make up the lower quarters. I wish to visit my former sister-in-law."

They did not question his orders and went forth to instruct the other servants. He walked himself into the gardens, nodding to a few guards he recognized, before entering the base of the tower. He climbed several flights of stairs before reaching the top. Two guards stood outside a locked door. They moved to the side upon seeing him, bowing deeply as one opened the door.

Anora did not stand upon seeing him, simply continuing her craft; the yarn sprawled out around the floor.

"I didn't know you knitted," Alistair said.

"Crocheted," she corrected, "I hate it, really, but I ran out of books a week ago and the boredom is driving me up the wall. I'm making an afghan for one of the serving girls."

"Eamon said the library houses nearly a hundred books," Alistair said in surprise, "You've only been here five months."

"I'm a fast reader," she said in frustration, "I read a few of them twice."

She put down her task and turned to face him, "What do you want?"

Alistair frowned, "I just wanted to see that you were comfortable, that's all. I was in the neighbourhood as it were. I just got home from Amaranthine."

"So I've heard," she replied, rising from her sette before the fire, "I hear the Blight may not be exactly over."

"A few errant darkspawn," he justified, "Elissa will be home in three weeks, I'm sure."

"Such a loyal wife," she laughed, coming to sit on her bed, "Already itching? I'm sure you'll keep yourself entertained. Cailian always did."

Alistair blushed, "I'm married. I'm not like my brother."

Anora smiled, almost kindly, "No, that you're not. You do remind me of him, something about that smile. Theirin boys always have a lovely smile."

Alistair couldn't help but grin.

"I am well, Alistair," she replied, "But I could use a few more books."

He nodded, "I'll arrange for it the minute I arrive in Denerim."

She still did not stand as he left the room, but he minded less this time.

oOoOo

He stood on habit when Anora was brought into the dining hall, two guards on either side of her. She was dressed in red, her hair loose over her shoulders, a white flower from the garden tucked behind her ear.

He sat after she did and the first course was served.

"Do you always eat down here?" Alistair asked.

Anora stirred her soup with her spoon, "Always. I take any excuse I can to get out of that room, even if it means losing some privacy. I can tour the gardens, explore the library, but really I am confined to upstairs. The estate is not as big once it is the only place one can go."

"I'm sorry about that," Alistair replied, "It wasn't my idea."

"Of course not," Anora rolled her eyes, "You're too lenient. You would have probably had me live next door to you and have Sunday dinners together. You have to remember I tried to have you killed. You don't make friends with people who try to kill you."

"I'll have to tell my wife that," he chuckled before taking a spoonful.

Anora sighed, "How you have managed to not burn this country down in the last six months is beyond me. Eamon's an idiot. Elissa has some wits, but she's too busy playing hero. Then there's just you."

"You don't always need to be rude," he reminded, "I'm trying to be nice, you could pretend that you don't hate me, even for a few minutes."

"I don't hate you," she admitted, "If you were just another man on the street, I might even like you. But I'm locked in a tower and you're ruling in my place. It's hard to forgive that."

Alistair didn't know how to reply and was quiet for the next two courses. When the main dish was presented, a roasted pheasant, he finally tried again.

"Are you lonely here?" He asked.

She bit her lip before responding, "Not more lonely than I was in Denerim. The noble ladies whispered behind my back, the noble lords thought a woman wouldn't have anything interesting to talk about. I miss Erlina. She was good company. We talked a lot about poetry. She really liked poetry."

"I didn't know many servants got a lot of time to read," Alistair chuckled.

"She can't," Anora replied wistfully, "But she has a great memory. She hears a bard once and she can tell you the story a year later. Such a wit, that one. I hear she's imprisoned in Denerim. I can't blame you, but I do miss her."

"Maybe I can arrange something," Alistair said kindly, "If this place is such a prison anyways, does it really matter if she's here and not there?"

Anora's smile surprised him, "Thank you. That would mean a lot to me."

He felt himself blush before looking back down. 

oOoOo

Anora cautiously looked out the window, pulling back the lace curtain. It was certainly the royal entourage, only three weeks after Alistair's last visit. She was confused at first until she saw Erlina step out of the carriage.

The son of a bitch had kept his promise, she thought to herself.

The guards entered and escorted her down into the entrance hall. They stepped aside in order for her to embrace Erlina to her, the elven woman curled into her frame. 

Alistair smiled at the sight and Anora felt a pang of sympathy. It was not the idiot's fault that he had been made king, even if he still didn't deserve it. He was not a bad man, all in all.

Alistair offered to walk with her around the garden and she accepted, wary of the eyes of the servants and guards. She would be wise to show as much kindness as she could to him, given the circumstances.

The two walked relatively alone, Anora on his arm as two guards walked behind them from a distance.

"How is the situation in the Alienage?" She asked.

"Better," Alistair said, "The riots are finally starting to calm down. I've been in talks with the militia, they've stopped fighting with the guards at least."

She shook her head, "You're going to have to work through the Elders. The militia will be mainly youth, they'll listen to their leaders. If you view the hahren as equal in status to another lord, you'll show respect. Recognize where the power is and they'll be more likely to negotiate."

Alistair nodded, "I met Valendrian once. I helped save his life."

"Perfect," she said, "Speak to him as an equal, remind him of your intervention in the slave trade. It's better to let them think of themselves as an autonomous group."

"Did you know?" Alistair asked quietly.

Anora hesitated, "To my shame, I did. Near the end. My father and Howe arranged it without my knowledge, but I...I suspected from the beginning. I'm not stupid. I just...one never wants to think ill of one's father."

Alistair said nothing as they turned the corner, heading back towards the Tower.

"How is your bride?" She asked kindly, "Have you heard from her?"

He frowned, "No, not since I left. I just hope she's alright...it's hard not to run there and drag her home myself. It's just hard...we've never been this far apart, I've never been able not to keep her safe."

"She is a capable woman," Anora reminded.

"But she's my woman," he responded, "I'm always going to worry about her."

"You speak possessively about her, like you own her," Anora rolled her eyes, "She's a noble woman, trained her entire life in combat and diplomacy. She is her own person. Cailian always forgot this too. A woman does not lose everything about her when she becomes a wife."

"I didn't mean that," Alistair grumbled, "I just mean..."

Anora shook her head, "I sometimes forget how young you are."

"I'm 22, I'm not a little pup," he reminded.

She laughed, "22? Maker. I wasn't even married yet at 22. I was still living at home then, and here you are running a country alone."

"Not entirely alone," he smiled, "Thank you about the Alienage. I really...I really appreciate your advice. You don't talk down or simplify things for me. I...I appreciate it."

They paused as they reached the door again.

"Ferelden is my home," she replied softly, "I would do anything for it. Even advise you."

Alistair shook his head, laughing as he went to his own quarters. Anora sighed, taking Erlina by the arm as the guards escorted her back into her tower.

"He spoke highly of you on the way over," Erlina conspired, "He was telling me of your letters back and forth. It seems the man is...fond of you. You should be aware."

Anora raised an eyebrow, glancing back at the guards.

"We will keep this on the back burner for now," Anora replied quietly, "Let us proceed carefully."

oOoOo

Alistair was working in his office when the page came in with his letters. There were the usual petitions, which he scanned through before sorting them aside. He saw the note quickly, recognizing Elissa's almost illegible handwriting instantly. He tore it open, reading through it quickly before reading it in depth. He was disappointed, seeing how short it read:

My love,  
I'm sorry it has been so long since I last wrote. I am safe and I miss you dreadfully. I will write to you when there is more time. I wish I could be with you.

Elissa

He wanted to hurl it across the room. A month. A month and that was all he had. He had heard rumours of an attempted assassination attempt and this was all he had in return to comfort him? He had three letters from her total in the five months she had been gone, and they seemed to be getting shorter and shorter. He crumpled it up and stood up, sorting through the mail quickly to make sure there was nothing urgent.

He saw a letter from Anora and hesitated. He had been waiting to hear back on her opinions for replacing the Arl of Denerim. Maybe it would give him something positive to focus on.

Alistair,

Ser Grant. Definitely Ser Grant. He's lesser nobility, so you'll mildly irritate everyone versus making one group very unhappy. You'll just have to make sure you find him a wife quickly. Oh I know that's not very romantic, but it's practical. You don't want someone else using the poor sap for political gains. I'm told he's very handsome, it shouldn't be too hard. If I wasn't in exile, I wouldn't mind using him political gains if you know what I'm saying. 

Also, thank you for the latest shipment of books. Thirty at once, it feels almost like my name day! I'm really looking forward to reading this latest in that Hardtown series. You silly man, sneaking in smut with my political studies texts. I guess I deserve a little fun reading too. 

That goes for you too! I've heard you haven't left that silly castle in nearly a week. When you have time, you should get out of town for awhile. The country can manage without you for a few days. It might actually be better that way.

We can joke about that now, right?

Hope all is well,  
Anora

Alistair couldn't help but smile. At least someone could bother to send a letter. Granted, Anora had a lot more time on her hands, but still. He was blowing this out of proportion, really. How much could Elissa even write to him without compromising the safety of the Wardens? And she knew his advisors read all of his mail. It wasn't like she would write anything salacious, knowing how much of a prude he was.

He sighed. He did need to get out. He'd go visit Anora. Of his friends, she certainly lived the closest and he liked checking in on her. She seemed much happier lately and he always felt...more assured after he saw her. He was learning how to be king from the very best. Surely even Eamon couldn't say anything against that.

oOoOo

Alistair beamed as he saw Anora walk down the stairs. He met her at the bottom, kissing her cheek affectionately.

"Look what I've brought you," he teased, handing her over the novel.

She grinned, "Two presents in one day, how generous of you."

He was about to ask her what she meant and then he blushed as she took his hand. She led him out into the garden, their usual spot growing cooler in the fall. Alistair sat on the bench beside her as she opened the book, shivering slightly in the autumn breeze. He put his coat around her, bringing her in beside her.

"Now this was my favourite as a little girl," she warned, "So I know it all far too well. I think you'll like this one. There's a prince in disguise, so clearly, you won't identify with it at all. And then there's the princess who is much smarter than him, also not at all close to home."

He gave her an affectionate shove, "I knew it was your favourite. You told me last time I visited. It took me awhile to track it down."

Anora paused, opening the book, seeing her six-year-old handwriting across the front page. Her mouth opened slightly before she looked up.

"This is my book?" She asked in surprise.

"I had someone search the castle before we handed it to the new Teryn," he said, "Apparently it was shoved under an armoire or something."

She smiled softly, tracing the sheets with her fingers, "Thank you...really..."

She leaned against him slightly and said, "Okay, let me read to you. But we should move inside. You're going to catch your death out here."

He realized he was shivering as she led him back inside, the guards following politely until they made it back to her chambers. The doors closed as they sat in front of the fire. He sat beside her as she read to him, looking down at her as her fingers flipped the pages, as her chest moved with her breathing, the corners of her mouth smiling at parts she loved best. He felt himself catching his breath as she turned to look up at him.

"It's late," she reminded, "And while I don't need beauty sleep, you clearly do."

He blinked and nodded, "Of course. Um, good night, my lady."

"My lady?" She teased as he rose to go.

He blushed, stammering another good night before he made it out the door. He tried to regain his calm as he went back down the stairs. He barely noticed Erlina passing him in the hallway, nodding quickly before locking himself in his own room.

His heart pounded as he tried to catch his breath, trying not to pay attention to his swollen cock. It had just been awhile, that's all. It was natural, normal, for him to admire another woman like that. An erection was just an erection, that was all. 

He bit down on his other hand as he stroked himself, barely making it over to the bed before he started whimpering. He discarded his clothes, thrusting into his own hand as his mind raced, imaging Anora, imagining taking her over the side of the sette, his hands on her hips as she called for him.

His orgasm surprised him and his legs shook. He lay, his mind relaxing, his body calming. It was just a fantasy. Elissa would simply have made fun of him and they would have moved on. But he wanted so badly to run up the stairs and make it a reality. If he wasn't married, if he hadn't promised...

He pushed the thought aside and went to clean up. 

oOoOo

It was near solstice, Anora realized as she gazed out into the moonlight. The plan was almost ready; she only had to wait a few days more. She had been arranging this for so long, rehearsing it in her mind. She felt more nervous than she had been at her own wedding. 

Erlina entered the room, bringing forth more crochet materials. The two sat together on the sette, saying nothing at first as they unwound yarn.

"Is she back yet?" Anora asked.

Erlina nodded, "Yesterday. It has gone as requested. He should receive the letter shortly. Is your cycle still on time?"

Anora nodded, her heart fluttering, mainly from excitement but possibly due to the multiple fertility potions she had been taking. She might only have one shot at this; she had to up her odds. 

"Do you still think he will come here?" She asked.

Anora nodded, "I've waited my time. It's been nearly four months. He's had long enough to stew. He should be ripe for a confession soon. I just hope it works."

Erlina grinned, "If anyone can pull this off, it will be you, my Queen."

Erlina bowed slightly before leaving, keeping her head down as the doors closed behind her.

oOoOo

Two days later, Anora feigned surprise when she saw Alistair's entourage arrive at the gates. She finished dressing as if she did not hear, acting shocked as the door opened and Alistair stepped through, trembling.

He sat down, unsure of himself. Anora sat beside him, taking his hand in hers. 

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. 

He whispered, "She's cheating on me. With that Howe boy. I have a letter from the Seneschal himself warning me. Anora...what do I do? How do I move past this? Do I confront her? You know...when Cailian..."

Anora pretended to be hurt, "He wasn't going to stop. I tried to make it work and I tried to be as happy as I could. It...it is a tragedy when the one you love doesn't love you back."

"She said she loved me," Alistair murmured, "I promised her...body and soul, forever. It's been tough, I've missed her so much, and even though I've been tempted too, I just..."

Anora raised an eyebrow and he blushed. She took off his boots and coat, leaving them to dry by the fire.

"Stay here," she assured, "You don't have to be king right now. Figure out what you need. I'm here for you, you know that, right?"

He stood, "I shouldn't have come here, I should have gone anywhere else-"

"What are you so afraid of?" She whispered, reaching his side.

She touched his chest softly, tilting her head back to look into his eyes. She could feel his breath grow shallow, his body trembling beneath hers. She leaned, but she knew he had to make the first move. It felt like an eternity before he kissed her. She kissed him back, throwing her arms around him. 

"I've wanted you so long," he groaned into her skin, unlacing her dress, "Tell me you need me."

"I need you," she moaned, his hand grasping her ass roughly. She had a speech planned out, but he seemed to be moving through this much quicker than she had initially anticipated. That didn't matter, she could improvise.

He had stripped her naked, her clothes strewn about the room. She let him carry her to the bed, surprised how much stronger he was than Cailan. He kicked off his own clothes haphazardly before surrounding her body with his. 

She whispered between kisses, "We shouldn't do this, this is so wrong...you're married, we shouldn't-"

She groaned as he entered her, straddling her legs around his hips. He pushed slowly, tenderly, but she was so wet from excitement, knowing her plan was about to succeed.

"Harder," she groaned, digging her nails into his back.

He obliged, pounding into her as she gripped into him. It was pleasurable, but she was too focused on her goal for anything else. She was growing sore, surprised by how long he was lasting. She groaned, arching her back, panting harder. Responding to her, he slammed into her, their skin slapping together as he finally came, moaning wantonly into her neck. 

She sighed as he slipped from her, apparently ashamed from his actions. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I shouldn't have, Maker...did I hurt you?"

Anora generally liked a bit of rough sex, so she was not lying when she said, "I'm fine."

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this, or to happen at all, I just..." Alistair tried to explain, "I'm just upset and I knew I had feelings for you, but I wasn't going to act on them, I never meant..."

Anora felt a slight pang of guilt as she sat beside him and kissed him softly.

"I love you too," she lied, "It's okay. We didn't hurt anyone. It was a one-time thing. No one needs to know. Go back downstairs, get some rest. We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?"

He dressed quickly and kissed her goodbye. She lounged in the bed, her hand on her belly as she prayed silently. What she had done was for the good of Ferelden. It was hers to rule and the kingdom needed a Theirin heir desperately. Hopefully Andraste would recognize that and conceive a son in her that night.

oOoOo

Anora could not stop smiling. She knew even before the healer told her. She had known even before her cycle was late. She was pregnant. One well-orchestrated night was about to be her ticket to freedom. 

She sent her letter as soon as she knew for sure, not being able to wait until Alistair returned. This part she was less sure about. Her informant believed that the Princess-Consort had indeed slept with another, but there was little to prove it in order to get a divorce. Alistair could publically set her aside, but it seemed unlikely. Her best guess would be a position as mistress, which would put her in a decent station politically and would make her mother to the future king or queen of Ferelden. 

She could not sleep until he arrived, late in the night. He ran up the stairs himself and knelt before her. He kissed her belly and embraced her middle.

"I swear to the Maker," he whispered, "I will bring you to Denerim with me in the morning. I will claim to all, proudly, that you are carrying our child. I will not let anyone say a word against you. I cannot leave my wife, but I will provide you a home and a livelihood. You will want for nothing, I swear it to you. I love you, I love you so much."

Anora softened her smile before he stood to kiss her. He brushed his hand against her belly gently, as if afraid to break her. 

oOoOo

Anora lounged in the late spring air, lying on her bench in the courtyard. She could appreciate a garden so much more when she was able to leave it. The baby gently kicked, a pleasant sensation that still surprised her each time. She rubbed back affectionately, before returning to her book.

She glanced up, noticing another woman entering her space. She didn't try to get up as the Warden-Commander strode up to her angrily.

Anora looked over to her servant, "Will you give us a minute, Judith?"

She left, leaving the two of them alone.

Cousland growled, "Don't you dare look so smug, you bitch. How dare you. Alistair might not be able to see through this, but I do. I love him, I love him more than life itself, and you...you do this just to get closer to the throne?"

"I do what I can for my country," Anora stated, "And for my King. Perhaps that is a foreign concept to you, Warden, but my allegiances lie here."

Cousland restrained herself from throttling her and Anora grinned, settling back into the bench.

"We should get along, Warden," Anora called out as Cousland left, "We're all one big happy family now."

Anora chuckled, touching her belly happily. She breathed in the fresh air and smiled.


End file.
